


Nocturnal Emissions

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, First Time, Listen they are in love so just ignore how quick they get down to doing the nasty, Love Confessions, M/M, PWP, Wet Dream, aggressively safe sex, just enjoy yourself my dude, safe sex, this sex is so safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taka has a wet dream while sleeping over with Mondo.Upgraded to Explicit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't edited this and it's probably cursed. I just have Big Love for Ishimaru and this'll hopefully kick my ass to start writing more because I have 100 ideas and 0 motivation.

Mondo was losing it. He was fucking losing it.

Because no way, no way, even if Kiyotaka had slept over in his dorm, even if they’d shared the bed because it was more practical than one of them waking up with a sore back, even if they’d ended up cuddled together because they’re bros and who cares-

No Fucking Way did he just get woken up by Taka grinding against his leg and whining softly.

Mondo could conk out anywhere, but he wasn’t a heavy sleeper. So it was no wonder that he’d woken up when Kiyotaka started rocking back and forth against him. He’d drifted for a little bit - no big deal, his bro was probably just dreaming. Or maybe he was dreaming. It was a pretty hot dream, if so. 

That idea was blasted forcibly out of his head when he felt Taka’s unmistakable hard-on drag against his thigh, at the same time as the other boy let out a noise that was somewhere between panting and moaning. His eyes snapped open and his arms - which had apparently encircled Taka at some point during the night - drew in, bringing them closer together. The sleeping boy seemed only too happy with this, cuddling up more snugly. But now, Mondo was properly trapped. Trapped, looking down at Taka’s blush and the tears leaking slowly from his closed eyes - because holy fuck, Kiyotaka sure would be a weeper even when he was asleep. Even when he was- holy fuck.

Kiyotaka, his soul brother, his best fucking friend and secret I’ll-kill-you-if-you-tell-him-Chihiro big fat fucking crush, was practically humping his leg in his sleep. And jesus christ, Mondo was hard enough to hammer nails.

Alright. Down, boy. Time to think critically.

Option one. He pretends to be asleep, ignores this, waits for Taka to cut it out - or god forbid, finish - and just never brings it up. Okay, sure. Smart choice. Good choice. 

Option two. He  _does_ bring it up, Taka is maybe cool with it, and they bang it out? But more likely, he’d embarrass his bro beyond repair and send him scurrying back into no-friends-just-studying mode. Not ideal. Probably not a good choice.

Option three. He- oh fuck. Oh holy shit.

Mondo’s inner monologue came to a screeching halt when he heard Kiyotaka give a long, breathy whine and felt his pajama pants get damp against his leg. Holy fuck. 

And no, of course, the universe wouldn’t let him bask in that moment. It seemed like none of his plans were going to work out, because Taka’s post-orgasm panting carried him into wakefulness and he tensed against Mondo.

“Oh, hell.” Mondo was impressed with Taka’s ability to sound stern, even coming fresh off a wet dream, even whispering into his chest. “No no no-”

Taka pressed gently backwards, making a disgusted noise, looking down at the mess and then-

Straight up into Mondo’s wide eyes.

Thanks again, universe.

They laid there looking at each other for a fraction of a second, both caught in the act. Then the yelling started, both of them shooting up to sitting.

“Were you watching me-?!”

“You were humping my fucking leg!”

“Nocturnal emissions are perfectly normal-!”

“Shut the fuck up-!”

“You should have woken me!”

“You woke me up! By humping my fucking leg!”

“I’m sorry!”

“Shut up!”

God, Mondo had the tact of an angry rottweiler. Now Taka was really crying, seeming almost unaware of it, and looked partly annoyed but mostly embarrassed. He clammed up momentarily at Mondo’s last shout, but quickly recovered himself and slid off the bed, standing up and scowling. 

“Strip the bed! I’ll gather up the laundry and do it in the morning! And if you’ll lend me a clean set of pants, I can return to my own-”

Ah, shit. Now Taka would never sleep over again. The night before had been awesome, too. He’d rubbed the knots out of Taka’s back, humming tunelessly but loudly over the far-too-tantalizing noises coming out of the stuffy boy when he dug his thumbs in. Taka had requested to brush his hair after he washed the product out, marvelling at the length of it when it was down. They’d eaten popcorn on the floor, because Taka wouldn’t put up with eating in the bed, and chatted and laughed until they reached the agreed-upon bedtime. Mondo really didn’t wanna fuck that up over- okay, he couldn’t even label it in his head without getting turned on again. The sight of Taka’s damp pajama pants clinging to the outline of his package was bad enough.

“No! C’mon, get back in bed. Don’t be stupid.”

“I-!”

“You were dreaming, right? It’s not like it was on purpose. Look, we can get new pants and just go back to sleep until morning. It’s like, ass o’clock.”

Kiyotaka uncharacteristically hunched, still bright red and sniffling. “The water is shut off. I can’t clean up properly.”

“Dude, just go wipe off and get back here. Toss me some boxers or something on your way to the bathroom.”

Mondo was met with a baleful look, but Taka did listen, bringing him clean set of shorts before walking stiffly to wash and change. Once the door shut, he wiggled out of his wet PJ pants and flung them across the room, yanking up the new boxers and feeling around for the wet spot on the sheets so neither of them had to lay in it. 

It took Taka a while to get out of the bathroom, but when he emerged, it was with his soiled pajamas folded in his arms and a set of Mondo’s sweatpants hanging too-loose around his hips. Yeah, Mondo’s boner wasn’t going away tonight, huh?

To his credit, Taka seemed to have stopped crying, but he still wouldn’t meet Mondo’s eyes. He stopped short at the edge of the bed, drew himself up, and said, a little too loudly, “I apologize for disturbing you in such a vulgar manner! It won’t happen again!”

“Jesus, bro, just pipe down and get in the bed.” Thankfully, he did, though he scooted to the very edge and turned away, still holding himself stiffly. 

Mondo felt like hell for yelling, as usual. He gave it a moment, but when Kiyotaka didn’t look like he was gonna unclench, he sighed and started, “Man, it’s not a big fucking deal. You just spooked me.”

Sulkily, still facing outward, Taka retorted, “You should have woken me up. You let me humiliate myself in your bed.”

“How the hell is this my fault now? You’re the one who was tryna fuck my leg!” 

“I can’t control my impulses when I’m unconscious!” God, here they go again. Mondo felt so damn guilty when Taka let out a clear sob. “Go back to sleep and stop bringing it up!”

Alright, he couldn’t take Taka’s crying anymore. And the one thing that could always get him to stop was to shock him out of it.

Mondo took a deep breath and asked, a little too fervently to be properly joking, “Were you dreaming about me?”

Yeah, there. That sure stunned Taka silent. It even made him turn around to peer owlishly through the dark at the biker, scarlet eyes standing out in his blush-pink face. He didn’t answer. Not at first.

When he did, Mondo expected ‘none of your business’ or ‘of course not, don’t be vulgar’ or maybe, if he was lucky, ‘yes, I was, I’m in love with you, let’s fuck’- okay, maybe not the last one. But he wasn’t expecting-

“I’m sorry!” Wait, huh?

“You’re sorry?”

“I should have told you about my feelings for you before I forced you to share a bed with me! I knew it was untoward of me to deceive you, but I couldn’t bring myself to-!”

“No, hold up. What feelings?”

Taka flipped back around, and Mondo wasn’t having it. He lunged across the bed and dragged Taka in close, his chest to the brunette’s back. Taka’s noise of surprise - he practically SQUAWKED - turned into a yell of “Romantic feelings! I’m attracted to you! Homosexually!”

Holy hot damn. Mondo stopped thinking completely. Stopped thinking about how he and Taka had told each other about their orientations weeks ago, when Taka had stuttered his way out of the closet and Mondo replied, too loudly, that he liked dudes as well, and it wasn’t a big fuckin’ deal so don’t make it a whole fuckin’ thing! He stopped thinking about the look Chihiro gave him when he finally nutted up and told them that hey, he’s starting to think his soul brother might actually be his soulmate, and their sigh when he said to keep it quiet. He even stopped thinking about the fact that he’d just yanked Taka back into his still-persistent boner and that they were now nuts-to-butt. 

He didn’t think about a goddamn thing when he said, “Bro, I fucking love you.”

Taka didn’t shut up, because he’s Taka. “I’m being serious, Mondo! I’ve been looking for an opportunity to let you know that I’m very much both romantically and sexually attracted to you! It’s been difficult, because-” Yeah, Mondo knew what he was gonna say. Because Mondo was his first real friend, so he didn’t wanna fuck it up, and because Mondo was so big and scary and definitely mostly into girls (untrue) and certainly could never be into Taka (SUPER untrue) so it may be better not to bring it up- yadda yadda. They could do that in the morning.

“Taka. Kiyotaka. I fuckin’ love you. I’m in fucking love with you. Chill out.”

Squirming - oh hell,  _squirming_ \- around, Taka looked up at him with his lower lip trembling and tears streaked all across his face. He was fucking adorable. He didn’t ask if Mondo was lying, because he trusted him. He didn’t ask anything. He just ordered, “Then kiss me.” 

And fuck yeah, why would Mondo refuse that? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, we haven't reached any actual sex, because it turns out all I can write is more set-up before getting interrupted. Next time, I swear. We aren't done here yet.

It wasn’t Mondo’s first kiss, but it was still a fucking awesome kiss. Even if Kiyotaka’s face was still wet with tears, the moment their lips touched, Mondo felt Taka’s curl up into that unrestrained smile, the one he fucking loved. Taka was a dude of big feelings - crying over any intense emotion, scowling over any tiny infraction, but absolutely beaming when he was happy. Feeling him do that against Mondo’s lips was just...perfect.

It did mean that Mondo was kissing his teeth, which was kinda weird. But Taka leaned into the kiss once he got all the smiling out of his system, stretching his arms up to loop around Mondo’s neck. The weirdo hadn’t closed his eyes - Mondo could feel Taka’s lashes flicking at his cheeks as he blinked. God, he wanted to bite the little fucker. ‘I’m attracted to you homosexually’ - what a nerd.

He didn’t want to break that first kiss - not ever - but Mondo just couldn’t resist asking. “So, how often are you havin’ these sexy dreams about me?”

Even in the darkness, Taka’s blush glowed red on his cheeks. “That’s private!”

“C’mon, man. We’re boyfriends and shit now, right?” Wait, were they? Yeah, they had to be. Taka sure wasn’t disputing it - which, okay, maybe that made Mondo’s chest feel all warm. Boyfriends, huh? Nice. “You can tell me.”

Kiyotaka wasn’t ignoring him, but he sure wasn’t answering. Instead, he’d started nosing at Mondo’s cheek and jawline, still blushing but seeming to not want to break their contact. Mondo felt a soft open-mouthed kiss right under his chin. He almost didn’t want to interrupt Taka, but he was starting to get kinda worked up again.

“It was about me, right? I’m not making this up or anything, yeah?” His volume was rising again, but that might have been because Taka was now  _ fucking nuzzling _ into his throat. Where had this kid learned all this shit, anyway?

Lucky for him, Taka didn’t let up, he just spoke against Mondo’s skin when he answered, “Yes- alright, yes. I did dream about you. I have been! A number of times!” He was getting flustered, one hand moving from the back of Mondo’s neck to grip in his hair. “It’s perfectly natural!”

“Holy shit.”

“Ah-”

Alright. Jesus Christ. Time to take stock of the situation.

Taka had one hand in the unbleached hair at the back of his head and one hand on his shoulder, still pressing his face into Mondo’s throat and mouthing at him. He was being infuriatingly precise, laying kisses carefully and slowly row by row like he was planting seeds in Mondo’s skin. Mondo’s arms were still wrapped around him, but one of his hands had come to rest on Taka’s waist without his conscious thought. Their legs were tangled comfortably together, like they had been when Mondo woke up. 

Yeah, and he was still hard as diamond.

“Dude, one sec.”

Taka pulled back immediately, looking up into Mondo’s face with sudden apprehension. He didn’t try to move away, just loosened his grip on Mondo’s hair and furrowed his brows. 

He was so goddamn cute, Mondo got all messed up again, too loud when he asked, “So, are we gonna fuck? Or are we just kissing? Either is fine! It’s fucking great! And are we dating now or- shit-”

“We are dating! We must be! Otherwise this is- this is just unwholesome!” Of course that’s what Kiyotaka would fixate on. Jesus. “And- Either is fine with me, as well. I’m ready for either option!” 

Whoa. “The fuck do you mean, you’re ready?”

Mondo was tempted to tackle Kiyotaka back into the bed when he sat up, apparently needing to be upright and dignified for his explanation. “In order to be set for any possibility, when I finally confessed my feelings to you, I’ve been preparing myself accordingly!” It was so like Ishimaru to be busting this shit out while they were making out in bed. “I-” He looked away from Mondo, down at the sheets, eyebrows sharply drawn together. Part embarrassed and part heated, he continued, “I’ve researched anything I might need to know to be up to your standards. I looked into ideas for confessions, first dates, and...physical intimacy.”

“Bro.” Mondo sat up alongside him, missing the contact between them even after only seconds apart. He buried his face into Taka’s hair so they wouldn’t have to meet one another’s eyes. “Up to my standards? Don’t be a dork.” 

He took Taka’s hand in his own before he could lose his nerve and start yelling again. Both of their palms were sweaty - nervous. He breathed in and said, into the side of Taka’s head, “You’re great. I mean - shit - I’m fuckin’ nuts about you, okay? You didn’t have to do research or any shit. I’m flattered and whatever, but Jesus, dude. Not everything has to have a plan.” But...he sure was curious about Taka’s apparent reading on ‘physical intimacy’.

“You spoiled my confession plans, anyway.” The prefect huffed, staring down at his and Mondo’s linked hands, sounding more mystified than irritated despite his words. “I am… relieved. Ngh-! That you feel the same, of course! Not that I… hnnn-”

He was squeezing Mondo’s hand now, flustered blush returning. The biker huffed out a nervous laugh, noticing how Taka’s head lolled to the side at the breath across his ear, a shiver wracking him. Taka’s embarrassment infected him as well.

“We don’t have to talk about that, man. I’m- uh- shit. Hey, so- You researched-? Sex and stuff? Do you mean you watched porn?”

“Of course not!” Oh for fuck’s sake- “I’ve never watched or read pornography! That wouldn’t be research into accurate intimate situations.”

“Yeah, well-! What the fuck do you mean, then?”

“There are many sources that one can use for education on the subject…” Taka was rambling, as he tended to do when he knew he was in over his head. He always got wordy when he was anxious. “It was entirely academic interest, not for entertainment!”

Mondo indulged his early impulse and bit Kiyotaka’s ear. Just a nip, real gentle and stuff. Just to make him pipe down and quit thinking so much. 

“Ha-!” Taka fucking  _ whined _ , head rolling to the side again to expose his throat, his hand spasming in Mondo’s. Jesus  _ Christ _ . 

Alright. Mondo knew now - he was just going to have to gather up the shred of rationality he had left,  _ not _ push Kiyotaka back against the sheets and fuck him into next week,  _ not _ bend his best friend over and rock his world,  _ definitely not _ see where else he could bite to get more of those sounds. He was going to have to be the reasonable one here, because Taka had started rambling again, voice pitched up and desperate. 

He squeezed Taka’s hand again, leaning back to ask, “Do you want to-” God, how the hell should he put this? “-try any of that stuff? Like, now? Or do you wanna just go back to sleep? We don’t have to do anything tonight, or- or ever, not if you don’t want to. We can just- I dunno, kiss more and shit. That’s cool too. That’s awesome too.”

Kiyotaka took a deep breath. Then another. Then, he straightened his back, nodded firmly, and looked up at Mondo with wet, determined eyes. “If it’s alright with you, I think I’d like to try oral sex. I’m not sure I could go back to sleep like this, anyway. I would be open to attempting penetrative sex tomorrow afternoon, if you’re willing. That’s something I’d like to have more preparation time for!”

Yeah, he was in true fucking sappy fairytale love with Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Mondo knew he was smiling like an idiot, even despite his brain half yelling that Taka was such a fucking nerd for  _ scheduling banging _ , and half screaming that  _ oh my god this is happening this is actually happening _ . 

“Sure, dude. I’ll suck your dick.”

“Ah! Hold on - we should do Rock Paper Scissors to see who’s first. It’s only fair.”

“Taka, fucking christ, lay down.”

“Bro! In the interest of-”

Mondo cut to the chase and bit Taka’s ear again, making him whine again, cutting off whatever he was about to say. “Lay down, dork. And, uh - tell me what you were dreaming about and shit. It might gimme some ideas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE GOES OUT TO VEGETASS, EAT UP AND GET READY FOR SECONDS


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's unrealistic how quick they're getting to fuckin', but 1) they're horny and 2) I said so.

To Mondo’s relief - and excitement - Taka did lay back against the pillows, his breathing already unsteady. Lying flat revealed that the prefect had hardened again, the sheets and Mondo’s borrowed pants tenting over his erection. Probably trying to draw attention away from that, Taka started, “No matter our relationship, bro, the contents of my dreams are still private. They do involve you, but that’s still no reason that I would have to reveal them.”

“Yeah?” Mondo wasn’t even pretending to listen. He straddled Taka’s legs and got on top of him, caging him in, dwarfing him. Mondo would pin him like this sometimes when they’d wrestle. Needless to say, this instance was  _ way _ better. He  _ \- fucking heroically _ \- resisted the urge to grind down against him in favour of just bringing their lips together again. Mmmmm. He could really get used to kissing Taka. Never get tired of it, but he wasn’t planning on letting another day go by without at least one Taka kiss.

The prefect was so  _ vocal, _ even though they weren’t really doing much yet. He made a surprised little exclamation when Mondo kissed him, then relaxed with a delighted hum. Maybe ‘make some noise’ was on one of the ‘How To Sex’ listicles that Taka had probably read in pursuit of ‘research’, but Mondo preferred to think that this was all Taka. It would make sense. The guy who would yell, or cry, or give his big stupid laugh over just about anything, would also be the guy who made such sweet noises when he was getting kissed. 

Mondo wondered what other noises he could get out of Kiyotaka.

When he moved on to kissing along Taka’s jaw, hunting down that apparently-oh-so-sensitive ear, it freed up Taka’s mouth for more babbling. “I still think it makes more sense to decide fairly who- well. Who is the first ‘receiver’. Or, really, given that I’ve already...um...tonight, it should really be-eee!” Yep, there he went again.

Tugging on Taka’s earlobe with his teeth, Mondo made a noise that he hoped sounded like he was acknowledging the hall monitor’s one-sided debate. He planted a hard kiss and lingered, feeling Taka’s pulse thudding under his lips, and didn’t pull back when he replied, “Y’know, it’s starting to sound like you don’t want me to suck your dick.”

He was picking up momentum now, building courage as they went on. Hovering over Taka like this - fuck, that was the best part so far. Maybe it was his masculinity complex talking, but it made him feel somehow powerful. Taka wasn’t exactly helpless beneath him -  _ yet _ \- but hearing him get so worked up, and knowing that Mondo was the one doing it…

“Of course I want you to - do that! I would think that’d be obvious by- ah,” Taka protested, breathier now. He puffed up, and tried again.

“Suck me! I want to cum in your- in your mouth.”

Mondo almost choked on the collar of Taka’s pajama shirt. “Dude,  _ what _ ?”

“Dirty talk was addressed in the-”

“Just be normal, okay? Just be Taka,” Mondo interrupted. He felt Taka’s indignant huff from where their chests were pressed together. There was still way too much fabric between them, but not for long.

He pulled up, sitting back on top of Taka’s legs and yanking his own shirt off. They’d seen each other shirtless - and even naked - plenty of times, so he bent back down to get into things again, but was stopped.

Taka had reached up and put a hand on his chest, groping with reckless abandon, ogling up a storm. His burning gaze raked down Mondo’s throat and over his chest, his stomach, down the lines of his hips and lingering on his tented shorts. The prefect even levered himself up to get a better grip on one of Mondo’s pecs and squeeze, which made him choke. “Taka, what the f-”

Innocent red eyes met his own. “I’ve never felt right about looking properly, before. But now I can, right?” That innocence was proven as  _ complete bullshit _ when Mondo felt one of Taka’s fingers brushing across his nipple. “I’ve wanted to, before, but it wasn’t appropriate. You’re very handsome, bro.” Taka caressed his chest, looking on in wonderment as Mondo took a shuddering breath. He squeezed again, biting his lower lip.

God, Mondo felt like all the blood that had been gathering down in his groin had suddenly shot back to his heart and made it grow three sizes. Or maybe that was the blood in his brain - he was still hard as fuck.

“Hey, take your shirt off too. Otherwise this ain’t fair.”

Taka obliged him, struggling out of his shirt and folding it loosely before dropping it over the side of the bed. Then they just...looked at each other. Taka was right - Mondo had always felt like a perv when he’d eyed up his best friend before (hadn’t always stopped him) but now, he could look all he liked. And he sure fuckin’ liked. The dark flush on Taka’s cheeks carried down to just beneath his collarbones, but his chest was pale and smooth, well-defined from his Kendo and other exercises. 

Mondo couldn’t resist. He ducked down again, catching Kiyotaka’s lips in another kiss and pressing their bare chests together, relishing the heat of skin-to-skin contact at last. He let his weight relax down against Taka, unwittingly pressing their hard-ons together and making the other let out a yelp against his lips. 

“Mondo-!”

“Shit, sorry-” He lifted up and away again, but Taka’s eyes were wide and intense.

“Again!”

Well, damn. 

He let their bodies slot together again, feeling Taka’s shaky moan buzz on his lips when their hips fit against one another. Pressed tight from top to bottom, Mondo got caught up in devouring Taka’s noises, kissing desperately and slowly rocking together. He didn’t know if he’d ever been harder in his fucking life.

Taka put a stop to things, turning his head to break the kiss and exclaiming, “That’s-! Mondo- Off, off. I don’t want to- ah, to embarrass myself again.”

Mondo felt bold, however, sucking at Taka’s newly exposed neck in reply. He didn’t stop grinding down against him. “Oh yeah?”

“Hey! Weren’t you going to- nnn-”

“Suck your dick?”

“Yes! That!”

“Say it,” Mondo taunted, biting the crook between Taka’s throat and shoulder, expecting him to stutter, not wanting to ‘be vulgar’ even in this situation. But instead-

“Suck me off, Mondo!” The biker’s eyes snapped open in surprise and his teeth closed on Kiyotaka’s skin a little too hard, making his pitch rise sharply. “Please-! I-I want your mouth!”

Christ on a  _ fucking _ bike. Mondo pulled back again to look down at Taka, who was panting. There were tears gathering in the corners of those bright red eyes, and a new hickey forming where he’d been bitten, but he still managed to scowl up at Mondo for stopping. 

“Dude, that’s pretty dirty.”

“Ngh-! Hypocrite!”

It was only fair - Mondo got back to business, leaning down and kissing at Taka’s chest sloppily. He was mostly running on instinct, mouthing around that pale skin and attacking any spot that made Taka tense up and whine. Taka bopped him on the forehead when Mondo bit at one of his nipples, trying to chide him through choked-off exclamations. 

Steadily, he moved lower, setting his teeth against Taka’s stomach, nuzzling the curve of his hip bone, and coming at last to his waistband. Mondo could see Taka’s cock jumping, and as much as he wanted to touch him all over some more, the prefect’s noises were starting to get pretty fuckin’ desperate. When he looked up, he met red eyes, tears leaking down Taka’s face and wetting his cheeks. So, he got down to business.

Or, more accurately, he yanked Taka’s borrowed sweats down and got up close and personal with his dick. Yeah, Mondo had never really done this before, so he was only familiar with one set of male equipment - his own. But Taka’s was more slender, lighter, and cut. It twitched under his gaze. He heard Taka muffle a whimper above him.

He knew if he didn’t get on with it, he’d lose his nerve. So, Mondo grabbed Taka’s dick by the base to keep it still and gave it a bottom-to-top lick, like a popsicle.

Taka  _ wailed _ .

“Haaa-!“ That was it, Mondo wasn’t gonna be able to hear Taka’s stupid adorable ‘ha ha ha’ laugh ever again without thinking of this moment. “Please-!” 

Holy fuck, Mondo was on board with this. Yeah, it felt kinda weird, it was pretty much unlike anything he’d ever done - but that didn’t matter, as long as Taka kept making those noises for him.  _ For him _ , he was doing this, he was making Taka lose it like this. God damn that felt good.

So he got into it. Mondo closed his lips around the head of Kiyotaka’s dick and pressed downwards, taking more, trying to suck at the same time but ending up pretty unfocused. It sure didn’t sound like Taka minded - he was sobbing out half-words and garbled encouragements crying properly by this point. 

Mondo swallowed around the salty taste of Taka’s earlier release and gave it his best effort, bobbing like he’d seen girls do in porno, trying to jerk him with one hand. He had to let go to grip Taka’s hips and pin them down to the sheets after the prefect started unconsciously bucking up every time he pulled back. But he got into a decent rhythm, trying not to get too messy and failing miserably. Wet sloppy noises joined Taka’s muffled exclamations as Mondo’s mouth watered around his cock.

Once he found his footing, Mondo looked up into Taka’s face, and to his surprise, made eye contact with him.

Kiyotaka was staring down, bright eyed and teary, red-cheeked and overwhelmed, watching Mondo suck him off. His mouth was open as he panted unevenly, one hand tugging at his own hair as if he just couldn’t take it anymore and the other- Jesus Christ. Taka was sucking on his own fingers to try and quiet himself, or maybe just to drive Mondo fucking crazy, because he looked- Fuck, he looked incredible. Mondo wanted to climb back up there and kiss that shock off his blushing face.

Mondo groaned around Taka’s erection, taken by surprise at the look on Taka’s face, and the prefect’s  _ fucking eyes crossed _ as he came. It was like something out of one of Hifumi’s fucking smut drawings. 

Taka’s fingers fell from his mouth and he cried out helplessly, eyes crossing and fluttering shut, and Mondo felt his mouth fill with Taka’s release. He watched as Taka shook, tensed, and went limp above him, his own dick twitching at the sight. Jesus, he was so fucking hard. This sight was going to fuel his next thousand wet dreams. He wanted to get up there and bite Taka’s trembling lower lip, wanted to kiss that dreamy expression off his face, wanted to fucking lick the sweat off his neck and-

But- uh. Yeah, he had a mouthful of cum. And it wasn’t his favourite taste in the world, it turned out. 

Whatever. He grabbed his own discarded pajama shirt and spat into it, chucking it behind him and kicking it off the bed. Taka was too fucked-out to notice, anyway. 

“Mondo-” Shit, or maybe he wasn’t. “Mondo- please- here?” 

Aww, fuck. Of course Kiyotaka would still be so fucking cute after getting his dick sucked. Mondo turned back to see wet scarlet eyes, half-lidded and staring hazily at him. Taka reached down to him, but was too boneless to lift his shoulders off the bed, and huffed in frustration. 

Mondo didn’t need to be asked twice. He came and flopped up next to Taka, resisting the urge to get back on top of him, knowing how sensitive the other boy would be after his second orgasm of the night. He couldn’t help but grin as he watched Taka’s bare chest rising and falling raggedly while he tried to get his breath back.

“So, good?” Mondo gloated, unable to stop himself from leaning in and mouthing at Taka’s ear, hearing him whine in his throat, helpless. The prefect pressed closer to him, turning and cuddling up again, nosing against Mondo’s chest and humming contentedly. He was only too happy to re-envelope Taka in his arms, feeling their sweat-damp skin stick together in some spots. Jesus, it was hot in the room now. Mondo was gonna have to open a window to let the air in - and the scent out - before they tried to sleep again.

Taka didn’t even bother trying to regain his dignity or composure before responding, “Very good. You- have you done this before? That- That was-”

“Naw. I’ve seen it in porn and stuff. Uh- have you?”

“No, me neither. I have practiced, though.”

“You fucking  _ what _ ?”

Taka drew back from where he was snuggled into the biker’s chest to frown up at him. “Don’t make fun of me! It was part of my preparations!”

Mondo knew he was gripping Taka too tight out of surprise now, but he didn’t stop. “You practiced? What did you practice?”

The prefect’s scowl turned prim. “I’d rather not say. I-”

He turned red again. “I’d rather just- um, show you.”

  
Holy hot fucking damn, was he ever glad Taka’d had that wet dream. This was the best night  _ ever. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this sucks you legally have to tell me so I can change the sloppier aspects.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter said Horny Taka Rights. They’re both romantic but Taka’s been fantasizing about his hot BFF for ages now! Let him be horny!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if the formatting is borked, I’m on mobile

Mondo leaned down to press a kiss to Taka’s forehead - which he’d wanted to do a hundred times before that day - but the hall monitor recoiled. “That’s-! You just-!”

He huffed. “Yeah, yeah. Unsanitary. This mean I can’t kiss you anymore?” Goddammit. And he’d just gotten the right to, too. Meh. There’s always tomorrow.

That thought gave him a sensation in his gut that he would 1) never admit to and 2) never compare to butterflies. It was way manlier than that.  _ There’s always tomorrow. _ That’s some corny shit right there. He could kiss Taka tomorrow. Probably after brushing his teeth. Maybe in the morning, after they woke up together. They were still in the middle of a sleepover, after all. He’d wake up next to Kiyotaka, holding him, then get to-

“Hrk-!!”

Taka snatched his hand back, beet red. “I’m sorry! Did I startle you? I thought I should get started!”

“Did you just grab my dick?!”

“I was starting with a caress!”

Who the hell would have guessed that the hall monitor would be so goddamn enthusiastic about this? Honestly, Mondo would never complain, but  _ damn _ .

Slowly, and watching Mondo’s face, Taka reached down again, his fingertips brushing along the waistband of Mondo’s boxers. Those were the only piece of clothing left between the two of them, he realized. 

Taka’s fingertips dancing across his stomach made him shiver. Mondo had never been touched like that. It was a thought he’d had before. Taka always touched him so wonderfully. It wasn’t like the gang wasn’t physically affectionate, and he had other friends, but no one had been gentle with Mondo in a long-ass time. Getting punched on the shoulder by Takemichi or putting Leon in a headlock just wasn’t the same as Taka leaning up against him when they stood next to one another or letting Mondo swing his legs over his lap while they shared a couch. It was a similar idea, now - Taka’s palm curved over the V of Mondo’s hips, those red eyes touching everything his hands couldn’t with a burning interest.

He felt like one of the projects Taka took such care with. Yeah, yeah, it wasn’t all that sexy, in theory, being studied like this. But with the way that Taka kept worrying at his own lower lip, and the slight shake in his fingers when they dared to brush along the fabric of Mondo’s boxers, he found himself enjoying the hell out of it anyway.

The prefect proved that he was still plenty vocal, even when he wasn’t on the receiving end. His breathing hitched when he laid a hand flat on Mondo’s stomach - and he shook with a quiet laugh when he felt Mondo try to puff up and flex his abs under Taka’s touch. He hummed interestedly when Mondo’s breath caught at the gentle touches. He let out a surprised noise when his hand found Mondo’s thigh and Mondo’s cock twitched.

Mondo was almost more enthralled by Taka’s reactions than he was with where things were going.

Almost.

“Are you gonna get on with it, or-?” He was getting flustered, and when his voice broke the near-silence, they both jumped.

“Ah! Sorry, bro. I was just exploring you.”

God, he loved this fucking nerd. “Y-yeah, man, I don’t mind that. I just wanted to make sure that you, uh- weren’t stalling because you actually don’t wanna do this.” He didn’t really know that he was going to say that until it left his mouth. But Jesus, it was a valid concern. He’d been the one to ask if Taka wanted to do this, what if his bro had agreed just to make him happy?

But Taka was puffing up next to him, frowning and scolding, “Of course not! I’m looking forward to all the intimacy of our new relationship!” He leaned in and kissed under Mondo’s chin again. Mondo wasn’t sure why he favoured that spot. “I suppose I’ll have plenty of time to savour things in the future, however, now that we’re- a-ah, lovers-?” Mondo felt Taka blush more than he saw him, Taka’s cheek heating where it was pressed against his throat.

Lovers. Fucking hell. “It’s okay to just say boyfriends, dude.”

“Boy friends! We were already boy friends! Now we’re more than that! And- we can’t exactly be brothers, not anymore.”

“Fuck, yeah, no, you’re right. Just- finish your fuckin’ sentence, huh?”

“Alright!” Mondo choked when Taka’s hand - which had been flirting along the top edge of his shorts - dipped inside and grasped his cock firmly. He then used Mondo’s surprise to shove him onto his back and straddle him. Mondo was so taken off guard that he barely registered the next words.

“I didn’t mean to tease you. I’ll get on with things and- and suck you off!”

Mondo spluttered up at him uselessly. Taka’s hand was pumping him now, purposeful and consistent. It was nothing different from what he’d do to himself, but having someone else’s hands on him, having  _ Taka’s  _ hands on him- Fuck, he wasn’t gonna last if it was all like this.

Luckily, the prefect didn’t keep it up for long, scooting down Mondo’s body after a few moments and pulling his shorts down and off. He folded them, because of course he fucking did, then got on his knees and elbows to engage in a staredown with Mondo’s twitching hard-on while Mondo was still reeling. 

“Amazing…”

“Taka,  _ what _ .”

“I’m preparing myself! Yours is- erm. Different.” Pale fingers stroked up the underside of Mondo’s length, wrapping around it and pulling back his foreskin. Mondo resigned himself to being the subject of Taka’s fascination again as red eyes traced his cock with interest. It was- Okay, it was kinda hot how into this Taka was getting. But Jesus Christ.

“Different? Like, bad, or-?”

“Of course not! I told you, you’re very handsome. This is no exception. But- Ah! Am I teasing again? I’m sorry! I’ll return to task!”

And with a quick grin up at him, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, hall monitor and Ultimate Moral Compass, leaned forward and swallowed down Mondo’s cock like a goddamn pornstar.

“Holy  _ shit _ -”

Yeah, he wasn’t kidding when he said he’d practiced. Mondo wasn’t modest, he knew he was  _ proportionate _ to his 6’2” frame. The confidence of Taka’s approach didn’t surprise him, but the ease with which the other deep-throated him was a little bit suspect. 

This was far from the only thing he was thinking about. Most of the space in his brain was taken up by how fucking _ good _ Taka’s mouth felt. He could feel Taka’s tongue curving to fit the underside of his cock while his lips created a tight seal that Mondo struggled not to thrust up into. His hands had come to cup the back of Taka’s head, wishing his cropped black hair was long enough to grab and tug.

Taka had started bobbing on his dick with a measured rhythm that drove Mondo out of his fucking mind. He’d closed his eyes and pinched his eyebrows together in an expression that usually meant he was focusing on a test. Yeah, no way was Taka busting out this kind of shit with no prior experience.

Mondo told himself that no, Taka had never fucked around with someone else. Who the hell would it have been? But then - how did he get so good at sucking dick? Was this part of his ‘research’? The image of Taka trying to deepthroat a banana flashed across his brain. It didn’t NOT make sense for the prefect to have pulled that kind of shit in the name of preparedness.

He shook himself. Mondo Owada, you fucking idiot, you have the real thing right here in front of you - think about that instead.

Because holy hot damn, Taka was giving it his all. And the little noises were back - every so often, Taka would hum out a pleased little moan around Mondo’s cock in his mouth, and each exhale was shaky and laboured. A few times, he pushed his limits too far and gagged a little, huffing his frustration and redoubling his efforts.

Mondo heard himself speaking before he registered it consciously. “God, you look so fucking good- your fucking mouth-”

And that had been a terrible decision, because red eyes snapped open and rolled up to meet his. Which meant that he was making direct eye contact with Kiyotaka while he sucked Mondo’s cock. There were a few tears beading at the corners of his eyes from the two or three times he’d choked. 

He looked fucking perfect.

Taka didn’t break the eye contact, and didn’t disrupt his rhythm. But his cheeks lifted in a clear smile that just so  _ happened _ to apply pressure to Mondo’s dick in a whole new and  _ fucking awesome _ way. 

The biker didn’t bother to stifle a moan, gritting out, “Holy fuck, man...” And Taka pulled up -  _ god dammit  _ \- to respond.

“Are you enjoying this, Mondo?”

“Yeah, of course I fuckin’ am, what’d you stop for?”

“I can’t exactly talk with my mouth full!”

Yeah, fuck this. He was gonna lose it if Taka kept saying shit like that. Thankfully, the prefect got back to business, sealing his lips around Mondo’s cock and humming contentedly. God, Taka was totally getting off on this, he realized. The way his eyes slipped shut when his mouth was full again- holy shit. Every so often, one red eye would slit open to look up at Mondo, Taka’s cheeks lifting in as much of a smile as he could manage. 

Time to stop thinking so damn much. He wasn’t that good at it, anyway. Mondo let himself relax and watch his Taka suck his cock with enthusiasm. As his muscles released, so did his filter, and everything running through his head started spilling out.

“I can’t fuckin’ take this, Taka, where’d you learn this shit? Lucky me, fuck- keep that up, it’s amazing, don’t stop- Holy fuck, just like that, keep going-”

Taka made an absolutely  _ delighted _ hum at the encouragement and Mondo  _ felt _ it. Jesus, he was gonna-

“Shit- Taka, I’m-”

Ever a master of timing, Taka pulled up again. “Is something wrong-?”

He stopped short as Mondo swore loudly and came across his face.  _ Shit _ . Mondo’s groan stuttered with shock as he watched, powerless, while his cock twitched again and painted Taka’s cheek. Taka flinched. Both watched each other, stunned silent.

Mondo had no idea what Taka was thinking. He wanted to- fuck, apologize? But he hadn’t found his words yet, still coming down from what was, honestly, the greatest bust of his life.

The seconds stretched, until-

“Holy fuck-”

The prefect leaned down again and closed his lips around the head of Mondo’s oozing hard-on, lapping at it slowly. His brows were furrowed, whether with concentration or irritation, and he had one eye squeezed closed against the streak of cum dripping down his forehead and over his eyelid. Mondo was only perceiving this with the dullest of focus, however, given that Kiyotaka was sucking his fucking  _ brain  _ out through his-

“Stop- Taka, oy-”

When Taka pulled up, he was panting hard. “Mondo?” Fuck, his fucking mouth was all sloppy and wet, his cheeks were red with embarrassment and exertion, he was looking straight up at Mondo with his face all filthy-

He wanted to kiss him. Well- maybe not right this second. But after he wiped his face off. Shit, he looked so damn good, marked up and newly face-fucked. The bruise that Mondo had bitten into his shoulder still stood out dark against his blush. 

“Taka- holy shit, come here- Jesus that was so fucking good, you’re amazing, what the fuck-” Mondo hauled him up the bed by his armpits, ignoring his shout of protest. Not caring about the mess, he buried his face under Taka’s jaw and kissed him hard, taking in his whine with a lazy, post-orgasm satisfaction. 

Taka had managed to snag Mondo’s folded shorts on his way by, as Mondo had been dragging him up, and used the bottom hem to mop the worst off his face. “Mondo, I’m filthy,” he protested, still half-breathless from Mondo’s lips on his throat. 

“You sure fuckin’ are, babe,” the biker murmured back, barely listening, still riding the high. Fuck, was he dreaming? He probably was. Nowhere in the real world could he have just gotten the greatest blowie ever from Kiyotaka Ishimaru after the prefect had woken him up by cumming on his thigh. 

Speaking of cum - “Uh, I might have an old water bottle or something somewhere, if you wanna wash up properly?” Mondo didn’t really give a shit if Taka had a few claiming stripes across his face - which, again,  _ holy fuck _ \- but he knew Taka hated being dirty or sticky. With a stiff nod, the other took him up on it, submitting to being directed, digging the bottle out of his gym bag and retreating to the bathroom again. 

Mondo didn’t bother getting a third set of pajamas out. If Taka wanted him to cover up, he would - but no, when the prefect came out of the bathroom, he headed right for the bed instead of looking for fresh sleepwear. Granted, it was with a damp washcloth, which he proceeded to attack Mondo with until he was suitably not-cum-covered. 

“I have to clean you up or you’ll wake up...crusty.”

“You already cleaned me up pretty well with your tongue-“

“Don’t be vulgar! And that isn’t sufficient. Stop moving.”

“God dammit, I’m  _ sensitive-! _ ” 

“Ah!”

After some wrestling, Mondo managed to get the washcloth from Taka and lob it towards the bathroom, ending the fighting by tackling Taka onto the bed. Unlike usual, where the prefect would fight back, he let himself be shoved down with only a blush and a laugh. Fuck, Mondo was smitten. 

“So, lovers?” he teased, manhandling Taka into a comfortable snuggling position. He didn’t think it was possible for them to be any closer together at this point. The skin-to-skin contact would be addictive, Mondo could already tell. 

“Would you prefer partners?” Taka seemed to register that he was being poked fun at, because he responded with a smile. “Sweethearts?”

Mondo snorted at him. “Sweethearts? Fuckin’ dork.”

“I’ll need a new pet name for you!” Taka protested -  _ new _ pet name? Had he considered ‘bro’ a pet name? Holy fuck, that’s adorable. 

He was too tired now to process how his heart was swelling. It was time for the little corner of his brain that was dedicated to yelling about how much he loved Taka to shut the fuck up and let him get to sleep. “Can we do that in the morning? It’s goddamn late, man.”

Taka nodded against Mondo’s chest, hair brushing along his skin and making him shiver. “I suppose that’s the best idea,” he agreed, sounding as though he was stifling a yawn. “I’ll start making a list...darling.”

Okay, yeah, no. If Taka called him that in public he’d combust. “Make sure it’s something tough, dude. I’m not a puppy.”

“I’ll keep that in mind! ...dearest.”

Mondo snorted and covered Taka’s mouth, expecting another tussle, but all he got was a quick kiss on his palm. By the time he got the not-butterflies in his gut to calm down about that, Taka had fallen asleep in his arms. It took him longer than usual to join him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel like my smut is way too visceral and gross? And I fuckin hate the word foreskin, but I wasn’t about to say ‘Taka unsheathed Mondo’s wang from its weird little turtleneck and went to town’.
> 
> More on Taka’s ‘practice’ later


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I, uh, wrote this out of order and then didn't proofread it, so it might have some bits that don't make sense. Soz. Longest chapter yet I think?

Mondo woke up to a stuffy room and the blankets pushed down around his waist. He let himself lay there, still half asleep, for the space of several breaths. It was warm. So warm it could be uncomfortable for some, but Mondo liked the heat. He was nestled into the pillows so perfectly he felt like he could stay there forever, but he felt as though he was forgetting something.

Slowly, floating to the surface of awareness, he registered a few sensations. He’d woken up with such an all-encompassing feeling of just being super fucking comfy that it took a little while to pick out specifics. 

But now he felt the soft, level breathing against the skin of his neck. The arm that curled over his side, leading to a hand that seemed to be absentmindedly kneading one of his pecs. A pair of legs tangling with his. 

A hard dick nestled against his lower back. 

Kiyotaka, sleeping soundly, snuggling up to him like a koala from behind. 

Sometime in the night, their positions had flipped. When Mondo had fallen asleep, he’d been holding Taka tight to his chest, hugging him close. Now, Taka had become the big spoon - well. As much as he could, with how much smaller he was than Mondo. It was more like he was wearing a warm, comfortable backpack. 

That had a boner. 

Despite that, it was unexpectedly nice. It wasn’t as if Mondo had been  _ held _ much in his life, outside of having his arms held back so some other asshole could punch him in the gut. Or Daiya grabbing him from behind and winding up for a suplex. The closest thing to this was when he’d first taken Chihiro out on the bike, with the tiny boy clinging to his back and shaking like a leaf. 

It was a weekend, which was probably why Taka wasn’t already up and practicing his kendo stances. Mondo let himself drift and enjoy the hold for a few moments more - then he turned around in Taka’s arms, ignored his sleepy, startled noise, and kissed the holy hell out of him. 

For a moment, it was fucking perfect. Mondo’d had the odd ‘goodnight’ kiss from previous dates and short-lived relationships, but never a ‘good morning’ kiss. He’d wanted this forever. Taka’s questioning murmur upon being woken turned into a pleased hum - before taking a sharp left into indignation. 

Mondo was shoved back far too soon and scolded, “Neither of us have brushed our teeth yet! And last night-! Our mouths-! Bro, gross!” 

Ah, last night. Last  _ fuckin’ _ night. Taka’s morning wood pressed between their bodies when he’d woken up had made Mondo’s memories surface for him to relive in vivid, sexy detail. 

“It’s more gross to kiss me with morning breath than it is to blow me?” Mondo’s voice was husky with sleep as he tried to pull a resistant Taka back in. 

“Absolutely!”

Sleepy and lustful Mondo was no match for Kiyotaka when he was so determined to squirm away. He gave up after almost taking an elbow to the face and flopped back down into the sheets as Taka launched himself out of bed. He looked down at Mondo with his hands on his hips and a disapproving expression. The effect was diminished by his nudity.

Taka opened his mouth to speak and Mondo, sensing a lecture on hygiene, cut him off with a “Good morning, babe.” The prefect paused, closed his mouth, and-

He beamed. 

Mondo fucking loved him. 

“Good morning, my dearest Mondo!” Fucking dork. “It’s time to start our day!”

“Does it have to be?” Mondo groaned in reply, sprawling out in the bed. He brought his arms above his head and stretched lazily, arching his back and taking a deep breath. 

When he looked again, Taka was watching him, redfaced. Their eyes met, but surprisingly, Taka didn’t look away. Well, Mondo supposed he was allowed now that they were together.

So he didn’t feel bad for ogling Taka’s ass when he turned around to get dressed.

\---

They didn’t fool around any more that morning, beyond a long slow kiss goodbye once they’d both brushed their teeth. Taka’d made plans to meet up and swim laps with Hina, and he bullied Mondo into doing some of his backlog of homework, so they agreed they’d come together again after dinner.

The day felt so fucking long. Mondo kept pressing too hard on his paper and breaking his pencil lead, thinking about their plans for later on.

As Taka had left that morning, between kisses, he mentioned, “I told you I would show you what I meant when I said I practiced - I’ll bring the necessary supplies tonight!”

Mondo tried to interrupt with, “Suppl-?” But Taka pulled him down by the back of his neck and kissed him again, wiping his brain blank. He was still grinning stupidly when the prefect patted his cheek and left, shutting the door.

Finally, after a dinner that felt like it dragged forever, Mondo was back in his room, sitting on the bed and waiting. He’d had a shower that afternoon, leaving his hair down from its pompadour, and it fell curly around his shoulders. The room was as clean as it was gonna get, he’d changed his sheets after a texted suggestion -  _ more like order  _ \- from Taka, and he’d opened the window to let it air out from the night before.

Fuck. The night before.

He pressed the heel of his hand into his crotch and tried to stop reminiscing about how Taka’s face looked when he came. Before long, he’d be there, and-

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, and Mondo jumped up and wrenched the door open.

Taka was standing in the frame, beaming up at him, wearing his uniform, as usual, and carrying a paper bag and set of pajamas. “Good evening, Mondo!”

“Hey, babe,” he replied, grinning back at him when Taka blushed. “Coming in?”  _ I hope I’ll be fucking coming in later- _

“Of course!” Taka said brightly, ducking under his arm and through the open door, oblivious to Mondo’s filthy thoughts. “I made a promise to you. And I’ve been looking forward to seeing you again!”

Fucking precious. “So,” Mondo started, closing the door and cornering Taka against it the moment he stepped inside, after he took his shoes off. “You practiced?”

Taka, for once, didn’t blush. He seemed to have gotten his feet under him after the night they’d spent together. “I did! I wanted to be prepared, as I said. And I found that it’s something I quite enjoy.”

“Uh. What is?”

“Sexual experimentation!” Taka explained brightly, holding up the little bag he’d brought with him. Mondo had assumed it was an overnight bag, but Taka already kept a toothbrush and pajamas in his dorm, so-

Hold up. “Experi-“

“Ah!” Aaaand there was the blush. Taka half-bowed - weirdo - and clarified, “Only alone! I have no prior experience with other people, so I don’t have a complete knowledge base to draw from. However, I’m confident I’ll be able to keep up!”

“Stop,” Mondo tried, weakly. Yeah, okay, it didn’t surprise him that Taka was a virgin. It sure as fuck did surprise him that he’d been ‘sexually experimenting’, however. “You can lemme know exactly what that means later. For now…”

He took the bag from Taka and  _ didn’t  _ fling it at the bed, instead setting it on the bedside table before returning to backing Taka into a wall so he could finally kiss him. 

Taka relaxed into his arms, pressing up into the kiss with a pleased hum. He knew for a fact he was Taka’s first kiss - first everything, by the sound of things - but the prefect seemed content to follow Mondo’s lead, even though he was probably making mental notes on the whole process. Taka didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, which Mondo thought was fucking precious. They first gripped the lapels of his coat, then came to rest on his chest. When Mondo licked at Taka’s lower lip, he obligingly let his lips part around a whine and his hands slid underneath and around the back of Mondo’s coat to pull him close in a hug. 

They stood there together, kissing, Mondo’s arms caging Taka in and Taka’s arms holding him close, for a long while. Taka seemed to have figured out that he was meant to close his eyes, because whenever Mondo peeked, there was no sign of those curious scarlet eyes. Just the blush across Taka’s cheeks. 

“I thought about this all damn day,” Mondo murmured, nearly whispering against Taka’s lips. 

Taka’s eyes did open then, looking quizzical. “Thought about French kissing?”

“Thought about having you all to myself again,” Mondo admitted to the corner of Taka’s mouth before kissing there as well. 

“Bro, you do have me all to yourself. We’re boyfriends now,” the prefect replied patiently. 

“Yeah, you’re mine,” Mondo agreed without thinking. It was...a privately held wish of his. It had been for some time. 

“Yes!” He blinked stupidly at Taka’s response. Taka smiled again. “I’m yours! And in turn-“ He popped up on his tiptoes for a moment and kissed under Mondo’s chin. “-you are mine!”

Fuck. Holy shit. Jesus Christ. 

Mondo used his actions where his words failed, the way he always did. 

In this case, that meant scooping Taka up and launching him at the bed, climbing on after him and colliding their lips together again. Taka gave a startled laugh and kissed back enthusiastically. His bleached hair, long and unstyled, hung down around them, tickling Taka’s face. 

“I fucking love you,” Mondo growled against Taka’s lips. “I’m fucking crazy about you, Kee.”

“Kee?” Taka wondered aloud, sounding a little dazed. He looped his arms up around Mondo’s neck. He seemed content to snuggle in and keep kissing, but Mondo knew better - knew Kiyotaka was just as into their plans as he was. 

For the moment, though, he only ducked his head sheepishly, making Taka huff in disappointment at losing his lips. “I been thinking about things I could call you,” he said, lamely. “Everyone calls you Taka. I want something different.”  _ Something just for me, something to show you’re mine. _

“I like it when you call me ‘babe’,” Taka admitted, turning his face away, embarrassed. “No one’s ever called me that. Kee sounds a bit childish. My great aunt called me that.”

“Dude, don’t compare me to your great aunt when I’m about to bang you.”

“Oh!” Their eyes met again - Mondo’s wide and flustered, Taka’s bright and...excited? “Are you?”

Mondo faltered. “Uh- only if you want, I guess?” He had assumed that that would be the way it went down. Wasn’t that-? Well, there was no way  _ he _ was gonna- Hm. He hadn’t really thought out the logistics. That one of them would be on… the receiving end.

“I would!” Uh.

“Uh.”

“If that’s alright, of course. I’ve found in my exploration that I prefer taking the more submissive role in these matters.”

“Uh.”  _ Exploration. What the fuck? _

Mondo had nothing clever to say, but it didn’t seem to matter. Taka had dropped the hug - dammit - and stretched over to the bedside table to pull his little bag closer. Awkwardly, since Mondo was still hovering over him, a little stunned. Once he grabbed it and brought it to within easy reaching distance, however, he wiggled back into place and looked up into Mondo’s eyes again. It didn’t help him regain any control over his mental functions. 

When Taka looked up at him again, he seemed to register that he’d said something potentially odd. “Is that okay? I assumed you’d also prefer that, but if not-?”

“No!” Mondo choked, “No, no, I, uh- I would prefer that. But like-” He faltered, both because of Taka’s curious gaze and his hand toying with the hem of Mondo’s shirt. Those two things combined with having Taka pinned under him, close enough to bend and kiss, were screwing up his ability to think about shit. “-I don’t wanna hurt you.”

For whatever reason, Taka gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s never hurt before. I know you wouldn’t do anything to put me in pain, Mondo. I- I trust you. And this is something I’ve been thinking of for a long time - since I discovered my feelings for you, in fact!”

God, he loved Kiyotaka. What a goddamn sweethea- wait.

“Never hurt...before?”

He tensed.

“Have you done this shit with someone else?”

Taka’s heated look turned alarmed, and he reached up to squish Mondo’s cheeks between his hands before Mondo could work himself into a jealous anger. It worked - he snapped out of it and frowned down at the prefect.

“No- I’ve never had any sort of… sexual contact, with- ah, with anyone else.” Taka was blushing again - he’d been keeping a pretty good handle on it, Mondo noticed distantly, but he loved that bloom of red on each of his cheeks. “That was the experimentation I’ve been referring to!”

Mondo felt like he was getting whiplash. “So, wait.” It was  _ so _ fucking hard to sort through his thoughts with Kiyotaka underneath him, saying all this shit, cupping his face and stroking down his jaw. “You anticipated, uh… being the bottom, and it’s never hurt before, but you said you’ve never done it before. I’m fuckin’ lost, man.”

“I’ve never done it before with someone else,” Taka clarified as he pet at Mondo’s face, his tone perfectly steady, as if he wasn’t making Mondo absolutely crazy with everything he was doing. “However, I can approximate the experience by myself, and-”

He couldn’t take it anymore. Mondo leaned in and pressed his lips to Taka’s throat. “Show me,” he said fervently, lowering himself until they were grinding together. “You’ve been- holy fuck, Taka, I wanna see that shit. Did you do it today? When did you-?”

Taka cried out as Mondo bit down and sucked at his skin. “Ah-! Not today- I- I thought you’d like to be involved in the process.” He looped his arms back around Mondo and pulled him even closer, eagerly moving against him. Mondo could feel that he was already hard. Fuck, he never would have pinned Kiyotaka as being this goddamn horny before the previous night. But here he was, bucking against him and panting out the sweetest little noises.

“You were damn right, I wanna be involved-” Tugging at Taka’s ever-present uniform shirt, Mondo spoke right into his ear, just to feel him shiver. One of these days, he’d have to find all of Taka’s little sensitive spots. “Fuck, I wanna touch you. I wanna fucking  _ have _ you.”

“Then-!” Taka’s voice broke when Mondo nipped at him. “We should- Mondo, ah- we should undress and begin!” He kept clinging to Mondo’s back, however, pushing his hips upwards. 

With - in his opinion - admirable self control, he pulled back. Well, after kissing Taka one more time.

He pulled his shirt off over his head and balled it up, tossing it aside. For once, Taka didn’t scold him, already ogling. Just like before, the prefect reached up to grope his chest, seemingly unable to help himself. However, Mondo grabbed his wrists. “C’mon, babe,” he teased, smiling at Taka’s surprisingly pouty expression. “I thought you were gonna show me something.”

“Ah- right.” Taka swallowed. Now that he wasn’t being distracted, he looked bashful again. Bashful and a bit nervous, but there was something like excited anticipation to his expression as well. He brought his hands to his collar and started unbuttoning his uniform while Mondo wriggled out of his pants. Before long, they were down to underwear - and, in Taka’s case, socks. Dork. Mondo’s erection strained against his tiger print boxer shorts, and Taka’s prim little briefs weren’t faring much better. 

Only then did Taka reach for his little goodie bag that Mondo had been itching to peek into. Without ceremony, he dumped it out onto the bed, and-

“Holy shit, bro, is that a fucking dildo?”

“It is!” Taka was sorting through the things he’d brought - a string of condoms, a few latex gloves, a bottle of water-based lube, and a neatly folded towel. And a fucking dildo, because apparently Taka had one of those. “I purchased it shortly after turning 18, so I was able to safely experiment.”

The  _ object in question  _ was...slender, but decently long. It was comparable to Taka’s own...equipment, in girth. Mondo was a considerably thicker, probably a couple inches longer. But still, he had a hard time believing Taka had been taking this thing. He wanted to ask more about it. Details. How often did this thing get used? Is this how he knew how to suck dick so well? What did he think about when he-

Mondo sat back, kneeling between Taka’s spread legs. “So, why’d you decide you wanted to fuck yourself?”

“Don’t make me sound like some sort of pervert! I was-! Haven’t you ever been curious?”

“Nah.”  _ Liar.  _ Shut up. 

“Well-“ Taka was doubly flustered now. He tried to pull his legs together to hide his persistent erection, but Mondo was in the way, keeping them spread wide. He laid a hand on one of Taka’s well-muscled thighs and gave it a squeeze, hearing a quiet whimper in reply. 

“Well!” he tried again, swallowing. “I- I brought it today because-“

Interrupting him, Mondo gave his thigh another squeeze and finished, “Because you want me to fuck you with it?” He was surprised at how low and heated his own voice with. 

Taka blushed scarlet. “I’d prefer you do  _ that _ with your own- nngh. But I thought it would be easier to prepare for-! When you-!”

Mondo wasn’t sure it would be very good prep. He knew that butt stuff took some prior work, but… it wasn’t any bigger than two of his fingers. Not to be a prick, but he didn’t know if it would do much good. 

“So, wait, you  _ do _ want me to fuck you with it?”

The prefect scowled up at him and replied, a little snippily, “You don’t need to be so vulgar. But I thought I would start the process, since it’s more familiar to me, and then you could assist!”

More familiar,  _ fucking Christ,  _ Mondo was gonna die. To distract himself from the image of Taka in his room, up on his knees as he rode that thing, his cries blocked out by the soundproofing, he asked, “And what’s the rest of this for?”

Taka looked to the side and indicated each item as he worked down the line. “You know what the condoms and lubricant are for - the gloves are because you have rough fingers, and I figured you would want to be involved in the preparation - and the towel is for the mess.”

“The mess?”

“Lubricant stains sheets very easily!”

“Jesus. And why’d you bring a hundred fucking condoms?”

Taka blinked up at him, genuinely surprised. “In case we wanted to have sex more than once.”

Whatever Mondo had done in his life to deserve this, whatever higher power had decided to present him with the secretly horniest little hall monitor the world had ever seen, Mondo was stupidly fucking glad. “More than once?” he asked, a little faintly.

“Yes!” The dork nodded matter-of-factly. “Especially since you asked me to stay the night again. That gives us plenty of ti-”

He wasn’t able to finish his sentence before Mondo had leaned in and brought their lips together, grinding against him through the two thin layers of fabric separating them, making Taka’s words taper off into a whine. One handed, Mondo reached over and groped on the bedside table for an elastic, then sat up again - ignoring Taka’s grabby hands. Putting his hair up into a quick bun to keep it out of the way, Mondo grinned down at him, heart swelling when Taka answered with a breathless smile. Jesus Christ, this night might well kill him, but what a fucking way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha cucked  
> Honestly, I knew if I didn't cut it here 1) it would be 10 000 words long and 2) I wouldn't post it for another 40 years. This way I can start the fuckin' up on a new page.  
> 4srs do let me know if there are any lil edits it needs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has it all! Cheesily safe sex, absolute filth, mushy love- come and get it! Finally they bang!

Taka tried to sit up to reconnect their lips, but Mondo put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down, taking a little too much pleasure in it. He’d always liked manhandling Taka a little, but before it had been things like picking him up and giving him a big squeeze, or pulling him into a big surprise bear hug. It was only that they’d never been quite so...naked.

It didn’t seem at all like the prefect minded. He fell back onto the bed with a huff, circling his fingers around Mondo’s wrist with no apparent goal other than just to keep touching him. Mondo couldn’t help but smile. Jesus, Taka was precious.

And so fucking hot. Taka shifted under his touch and his legs brushed against Mondo’s sides, reminding him that he was between those pale thighs. Without his complete control or permission, the hand that wasn’t planted on Taka’s chest found his inner thigh instead. It was warm and smooth and well-muscled. What he really wanted to do was lean in and take a bite, but he settled for trailing his fingertips from Taka’s knee up to the crook of his groin. He felt it under his other hand when Taka gasped. 

“S’that good?” Mondo wondered aloud, retracing his path, watching Taka shiver.

“Yes,” he murmured in response, letting his legs fall further apart, giving Mondo more surface area to play with. Well, he was only too happy to oblige.

But first - Mondo leaned down and kissed Taka’s chest. He swore he could feel Taka’s heartbeat speed up under his splayed hand - he definitely felt him jump when he closed his lips around one nipple. 

“Oh-!” 

Mondo lapped at Taka’s skin, then sucked, pushing him back into the bed when he arched. Unable to resist an earlier urge, he opened up and bit at Taka’s chest, feeling a thrill when he heard Taka’s voice break partway through a moan. 

It was addicting. Mondo would touch, or kiss, or bite - Taka would whine, or choke, or gasp out some exclamation or encouragement.

“That’s so-”

“Ah! There-?”

“Ngh! Mondo!”

“Fuck,” Mondo breathed, nose buried in Taka’s stomach while he took a moment to breathe. “Jesus, babe. You’re so-”  _ Noisy _ . It was awesome - Mondo loved hearing it, both because it was fucking hot and because it meant he’d know if he fucked up - but it wasn’t what he had been expecting. Yeah, he probably should have been, since Taka was loud as fuck pretty much all the time. But this was way different. Now, he was almost speechless, bright red and shivering, biting at his hand to try and stem the noises that wouldn’t stop coming. 

Taka didn’t look like he was waiting for a continuation to Mondo’s thought. “I- Please-” He squeezed Mondo’s wrist. “Please?”

“What’s up?” Mondo murmured in reply, kissing Taka’s skin just above where it dipped down into his briefs. He heard another pathetic noise.

“Undress me?” the prefect pleaded, squirming when Mondo looked up and met his eyes, adding defensively, “I wear tight undergarments! They’re- it’s getting uncomfortable.”

That was fair. Taka looked achingly hard, his cock twitching under the white fabric. Mondo gave the bulge a squeeze before wiggling Taka’s waistband down. It took some maneuvering, given that he  _ very _ much liked his position between Taka’s thighs, but eventually he had Taka’s underwear dangling from one of his fingers and one (almost) naked prefect spread out before him (those fucking socks, what a nerd). 

Christ. Mondo probably looked just as red as Taka did, watching him pant on the bedsheets before him.

One dark hickey stood out purple at the base of Taka’s throat from the night before, now joined by several others blooming on his chest and one bitten into the curve of his hipbone. Taka’s hands were held awkwardly at his sides, fisting in the bedsheets, shoulders up by his ears. He’d never been self conscious about being looked at before, but this felt somehow  _ very _ different.

And of course, his painfully hard cock, precum beading at the tip, pulsing in time with his heartbeat. 

Mondo’s brain - which was losing the war over the blood supply - did its best to pull his tongue back into his mouth and put together a sentence.

“Shit, Taka, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” he muttered, slingshotting the underwear across the room and laying both his hands on Taka’s thighs, groping and kneading at him. “You look so goddamn perfect. You’re amazing, babe, shit, I fucking love you-”

“Please touch me!” Taka interrupted, crying out through Mondo’s half-coherent praise. Mondo stopped, taken aback. To his surprise, Taka didn’t even look embarrassed by this outburst, instead doubling down.

“I appreciate your words! And I love you too, and you’re very handsome! But-” And Taka laid his own hands on Mondo’s, using them to - holy shit - pull his thighs up and apart, exposing him completely. “-I’ve been wanting this for a very long time now, and I need you to keep going!” Damn, he was serious. Mondo thought he might be about to cry. 

So, he flipped one of his hands over to squeeze Taka’s. “I can do that.” He grinned, and Taka’s answering smile was relieved - probably half that Mondo hadn’t reacted poorly, and half that he was getting what he wanted. “So, uh, when you say to touch you-?”

“I-” Both of them faltered for a moment, looking at one another, Mondo kneeling between Taka’s spread thighs, holding one of his hands. Then, Taka coughed, looking away.

“I’ve been doing this out of order! Sorry, one moment-”

And all at once, he was sitting up, rummaging through the supplies he’d dumped out of the bag earlier. While Mondo watched, he unfolded the towel and shimmied it beneath him, then paused.

“You should undress now as well!” His tone was innocent, but his eyes were hungry. Mondo laughed and obliged, tossing his own underwear across the room to join Taka’s. The prefect stopped in his ‘preparations’ for long enough to cast an appreciative and  _ not at all subtle _ look at Mondo’s erection. But then, he returned to bustling, leaving Mondo to sit back on his heels and give his cock a few slow pulls. 

When all was said and done and the spare supplies were cleared to the nightstand, Taka settled back onto the bed with the lube within arms reach. He offered Mondo a latex glove and a condom, then rolled a second condom onto the - Jesus - the dildo. Mondo was a little lost.

“So, wait, what’re we-?” 

“I want to be ready for anything!” Taka interrupted him, leaning up to press a kiss to his jaw. “No matter what order we progress in, we’re prepared.”

“...Right.” Mondo dropped his stuff and, once again, pushed Taka onto his back on the bed. He dropped backwards agreeably, though he caught Mondo around the back of the neck as he fell, bringing him down for more kisses and, now, their hard cocks brushing between them. They hissed in unison when their lengths bumped together. 

“Right,” Mondo tried again, turning his head - which was a mistake, because it let Taka at his throat, where he got down to diligently nipping and kissing. “So, lemme see if I have this.”

“Your fingers, then your...thing, then my fingers, then...me?”

Taka smiled against his skin. He guessed it was just lucky he didn’t laugh. “Ideally - I- I’d like to start the preparation, but I’d like you to be involved as well. Is...all of that okay?”

“Yeah,” he huffed with a smile, sitting back. “Why don’t you have to wear a glove?”

“I clipped my nails before coming.”

“Damn. You have this shit down to a science, huh?”

“Like I said, practice!” Taka’s tone was characteristically bright, even as he uncapped the lube and squeezed some out over his fingers, making Mondo choke.

He watched as Taka coated three fingers, then reached down between his legs. Putting his hands back on Taka’s thighs to push them up and apart, Mondo asked, unsteadily, “So, how often you been ‘practicing’ this?”

“No more than twice a week,” Taka murmured shamelessly. Mondo was mesmerized as he stroked the pads of his fingers across his hole, then, with no hesitation, pressed one inside to the second knuckle.  _ Holy shit _ . The prefect took a long moment to breathe, tipping his head back.

“And, uh-“ Even to his own ears, Mondo sounded shaken. “What made you start?”

That finally gave Taka pause, even as he started, slowly, to move his hand back and forth, pressing his finger deeper each time. “I-“ he tried, then faltered. Mondo squeezed his thighs - it didn’t seem to help.

“I knew I- I wanted you to- make love to me,” Taka finally got out. He bit his lip for a moment, withdrawing his first finger and rubbing two in a circle around the little ring of muscle. “Not only that, of course - I was also curious about- nnnn- the concept itself.”

They exhaled in unison as Taka applied pressure and pushed both fingers inside.  _ Fuck _ . Taka gave a little whine at the new stretch, pulsing them shallowly, and Mondo shakily asked, “You knew you wanted me to fuck you? Did you- uh- did you think about me?”

“Always,” Taka breathed, not needing any time to consider the question. He blushed after registering what he’d said, but Mondo barely noticed. He was too busy watching. 

On impulse, he took one of his own hands and wrapped it around Taka’s cock, not even stroking it, just giving it a soft squeeze.

“Oh-!” Taka cried out and arched, quickly grabbing Mondo’s wrist. “Please- don’t distract me!” 

“Sorry.” Mondo retracted his hand, sheepish, and put it back on Taka’s thigh. “Man- fuck, you’re killin’ me here, babe. Watching you- Jesus.”

Taka huffed. “If you’re bored-”

“I’m not bored! I just- I wanna touch you.”

He looked contemplative for a moment. “If you come up here, I could… with my mouth?”

Didn’t need to tell Mondo twice. He walked on his knees up around Taka’s body and knelt near his head. Then, he stopped. “I’m not bored, man. I mean it. You don’t have to-”

“No, I’d like to!” Taka interrupted. “It’s something I do at times when I’m alone as well.”

For what felt like the fiftieth time, Mondo’s brain short-circuited. “Huh?”

Taka seemed to clue in that he’d said something odd. “Is that abnormal? I thought it was valuable practice multitasking!”

“Blowing your dildo while you finger yourself?”

“Yes!”

_ Fuck _ .

“Then, um. G-”

And yeah, he knew Taka was a good multitasker. But, understandably, he was taken by surprise when Taka didn’t even pause the motions of his other hand when he leaned in and took the head of Mondo’s cock into his mouth. As soon as he started sucking lightly, Mondo’s filter finally cracked wide open and all his thoughts started spilling out. 

“I can’t fucking believe this, babe. I can’t believe you’re this goddamn horny.” Taka pulled away to protest and Mondo leaned forward, cupping the back of Taka’s head to keep him in place. His cock slid deeper into the prefect’s mouth - he didn’t look opposed in the slightest, just blushing and looking up into Mondo’s eyes. “I can’t believe you have a fucking dildo, and that you’ve been fingerfucking yourself and thinking about me doing it. Cus Christ, dude. I’ve been thinking about that shit for weeks.”

Interest sparked in crimson eyes, and Mondo obligingly kept talking. “Have you not noticed me staring at your ass in every gym class? You and your tight little fuckin’ shorts and kneesocks-” He grunted as Taka swallowed around the head of his cock. “-it just makes me think about bending you over in the fucking locker room and making you  _ mine _ .”

Taka wrested his head back from Mondo’s grip and repeated, hoarsely, “Yours.”

Yeah, Mondo didn’t care where his mouth had just been. He shuffled back, bent down, and kissed him. Taka whined against his lips, cuddling closer, and-

“I- I’m ready for more. Please.”

“Fuck  _ yes,  _ Kiyotaka. You want me to-?”

“Please!”

Mondo scooted back and knelt between Taka’s legs again, pushing his thighs open. Watching as Taka pressed his fingers deep into himself one more time, twisting them, Mondo fumbled Taka’s little toy and slicked it up, then took Taka’s wrist and pulled his hand out of the way. For just a moment, his hole gaped empty, before Mondo pressed the toy forward and...inside.

It was tight, he could tell. Taka let out a whimper as he pushed it deeper, letting him adjust before starting to move it. Back and forth, varying the angle - not so much on purpose, but just because his hand was shaking. Mondo was spellbound, watching.

Taka’s mouth had fallen open and he’d brought one hand up to his lips, the other balled in the towel beneath him. When Mondo’s eyes flicked up to meet his, he huffed out a breath and smiled down at him. Mondo pushed the dildo in a little more vigorously than he’d intended, and-

“Oh! Please-” Taka practically convulsed, knocking Mondo’s hand out of the right position, and his hips bucked futilely. “What was that?”

“Uh-” Mondo didn’t have words. The fucking  _ noise _ Kiyotaka had made, Jesus- “G-spot? I dunno.”

“I’ve never- nngh-” Taka was still rolling his hips, seemingly unconsciously. “By myself- goodness-”

Mondo gripped the toy more tightly and twisted. Taka’s eyes unfocussed and crossed, his cock jumping and leaking. “Please-! Mondo, more?”

“Hell yeah,” he answered, breathless. He pulled away to fumble the glove on, set the dildo aside, and- hesitantly, tensely, rubbed the pad of his index finger across Taka’s entrance before slowly pressing inward. 

It was unlike anything he’d ever felt. Taka was so hot around his finger - he was able to move easily, slick from lube and well-stretched. At the prefect’s impatient, needy noise, he added a second finger almost at once, pausing there when Taka’s walls squeezed and tightened around him.

Both of them let out an unsteady breath. “You okay?” Mondo asked, watching Taka open around his fingers. “Hanging in there?”

“Y-yes-” Taka murmured, rocking his hips minutely. “It’s- it’s so different, not doing it myself. I- I- Ah…”

“Good different?”

“I- I love it,” he moaned out, and Mondo choked. “Mondo- please, I want-”

“Soon,” Mondo promised raggedly, adding a third finger hastily. Taka made a noise that was unequivocally pleasure. “Don’t wanna hurt you.” 

“I can take it!”

“Weren’t you the one being so careful about being safe and shit?” Mondo kept thrusting his fingers inside Taka, trying to spread them open and move them around like he’d seen done in porno. Whatever he did, Taka seemed to like, moving down against him and continuing to make those sweet little whiny moans. “Patience, babe.”

“Mondo!” Taka snapped, making the biker look up at him in surprise. “If- if you’re ready, I’m ready as well!” Jesus. Mondo didn’t have that kind of willpower. 

He tore open the second condom and rolled it on. By the time he’d ungloved and swept all the other shit off the bed, Taka was ready with a fresh dollop of lube to slick up his cock with.

“Ngh-” His hand felt too fucking good, after so long with no stimulation, just watching Taka. He hoped he’d be able to last.

He planted both hands on either side of Taka’s head and leaned down to kiss him properly. Mmm, and that was a perfect place to find pause and lose himself in. Taka’s lips, hot and well-bitten against his own, moving in time, perfect as if they’d been doing it forever. His cock bumped against Taka’s and they both gasped.

“Mondo,” Taka murmured. Mondo waited for a moment, but that seemed to be the end of the sentence.

“Taka,” he said back, and the prefect beamed up at him. “You ready?”

“Yes!” His characteristic enthusiasm broke through his unsteady breathing. “Please.”

“Alright.” Mondo reached between their legs and positioned himself, then rocked forward slowly. He felt the head of his cock breach Taka’s entrance, then get pulled inside. Taka let out a long, low groan, his hole pulsing and fluttering around Mondo’s length as he inched forward, bit by bit. He stopped when Taka bit down hard on his lip and let out a squeak.

_ Fuck _ . It was unlike anything he’d ever felt. 

Mondo couldn’t get enough. Taka’s thighs were slung up around Mondo’s waist, keeping him spread open. His chest was heaving with the effort of breathing steadily. There were twin teartracks running from the corners of his eyes down over his temples and into his hair.

“You okay, babe?”

“Yes-! You’re just...more than I’m used to!” Taka sounded winded, but his tone was nothing but heated and aroused. “I wasn’t expecting- when I-”

“Is that...bad?” Mondo was using every thread of restraint he had not to push his hips forward and fully sheathe his cock in Taka’s heat.

“No, but…” Taka’s hands came up from where they were fisted in the towel, and he covered his face before blurting out the last part of his sentence. “Had I known you were so well-endowed, I would have purchased a larger toy! I’d never seen you fully erect before last night!”

Even Mondo blushed at that. He muttered something about ‘grower, not a shower’, looking away in embarrassment. At a loss for what to do, he knelt there for a long moment, before-

“Please- more?”

“You sure?”

“Please!” Taka peeked out from behind his hands, fingers laced together over his nose and mouth, covering his red cheeks.

Mondo wasn’t about to protest. But first, he pulled Taka’s hands away from his face, leaned down, and kissed him, slow and firm. His hips pushed forward unintentionally when Taka pressed up into the kiss, his body relaxing. The prefect keened as Mondo slid deeper, then clenched around him, making him choke.

He couldn’t help but roll his hips shallowly, shifting his cock inside Taka as he broke the kiss and sat back. Taka looked- fuck, he looked stunning. He was clinging to the sheets on either side of his head, still whining on every exhale, eyes unfocussed with the effort of relaxing and letting Mondo in.

But still, he met Mondo’s eyes with a smile. Triumphant, sweat damp across his brow, he breathed, “See? I told you- I could take it.”

Mondo didn’t have the heart to tell him he wasn’t all the way in yet.

“Can I- uh, move?” 

“Yes, please, just- slowly, at first.”

“‘Course.” Mondo pulled away, and Christ, that first drag was like heaven. Taka felt so tight and hot around his cock, the friction was incredible. Pushing back in was even better. He’d thought getting his dick sucked the night before would be addictive, but holy shit, this was easily taking first place and they’d barely started. Not least because now, he could see and hear just how much Taka loved this too.

He realized he was holding his breath so that he didn’t miss a single noise Taka made. Every time he drew back, there was a slick and obscene sound from where their bodies joined, and Taka hummed - when he thrust back in, the prefect cried out quietly, stifling himself.

“Let me hear you,” Mondo heard himself plead, his hands coming to grip Taka’s hips for leverage. 

Taka’s mouth clamped shut - it had been hanging open while he panted - and he looked away again.  _ Yeah, not gonna fly. _

Finally, achingly slowly, but determined to make Taka lose his last vestige of composure, Mondo pushed all the way forward. He watched as Taka’s expression slackened, mouth falling open again, then tensed as he sunk deeper than he had before. By the time their bodies were fully pressed together, Taka was shaking, his hips quivering in Mondo’s grasp, arms falling limp and lips moving soundlessly. 

Fuck, he was tight. Mondo couldn’t sit still, Taka’s body fully engulfing his cock. He found himself grinding forward into the prefect’s hole, enjoying the friction and feeling of Taka clamping down around him. It felt so fucking good- shit, Mondo was shaking as well. He took a deep breath, squeezed hard on Taka’s hips - who whimpered - and tried again. “Babe, I wanna hear you.”

“Lewd-” Taka scolded, still strict even now, when he was rocking his hips in time with Mondo’s, stuffed full. “Vulgar-”

“Yeah?”  _ Alright, fucker. Be stubborn _ . Mondo pulled back and started thrusting shallowly again, a bit faster this time. He had to concentrate on not losing himself in the feeling. He wasn’t gonna break before Taka did.

And he had him on the fucking ropes. Taka went limp as Mondo started to move, relaxing around his cock with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Shit, he really did love this. But Mondo wanted to hear him say it.

“Babe,” he coaxed. “C’mon.” When Taka opened his mouth to answer - and judging by his furrowed brow, it wouldn’t be an affirmative - he thrust forward, sheathing fully into him.

Taka’s head snapped back and he yelled, “Oh-!” His eyes screwed shut and he shook, hips bucking when Mondo didn’t immediately repeat the motion.

He forgot his objective instantly. Mondo planted his knees and started fucking Taka properly, all the way in before pulling back until just the head of his cock sat right inside the vice grip of Taka’s hole. With the prefect wriggling against his grip, it took him a while to find his rhythm, but once he did, it was fucking perfect. His hands rested on the tops of Taka’s thighs, giving him a grip point to pull him onto his cock. And finally, Taka lost his hold over his tongue.

“Please- I- Yes-” The words were forced out of him with each thrust. “Feels good- want you- ah-!”

“Fuck yes, babe,” Mondo groaned, leaning down to kiss the hickey he’d left yesterday. This changed his angle and Taka cried out, hands snapping up to cling at Mondo’s back. Trapped, Mondo accepted his fate, burying his face into Taka’s throat and inhaling the smell of him. When he licked a rough stripe up the shell of Taka’s ear, he wailed out a few half-words and dug his nails in.

“Mm- please-”

“Taka- shit- can I go faster?”

Taka pulled back for a moment. He looked delighted. “Can you?”

Mondo had to kiss him. He pressed his lips to Taka’s and Taka surrendered instantly, letting Mondo’s tongue stroke against his while Mondo redoubled his grip and sped up the pace. He fumbled for a moment, adjusting his hand placement, and pushed back in at a new angle.

Taka bit Mondo’s tongue and then yelped, back arching up off the bed.

“Oh fuck, did I-?”

“Please-! Again- I- mnghh- ah-” 

Pulling away to look at his face, Mondo took a mental picture. Taka’s mouth was hanging open, his eyes were glassy, and there were tears wetting his bright red cheeks. He looked totally debauched. When Mondo didn’t immediately continue fucking him, his lower lip trembled and he battered Mondo’s back with his palms.

“Don’t stop...”

“Good?”

“Don’t stop!” 

Mondo laughed, nestled his face into the crook between Taka’s neck and shoulder, and picked up the pace again. The prefect was reduced from words to syllables, and then just to noises. He sounded  _ ruined _ . Well, Mondo figured he must have found one hell of a sweetspot, because the way Taka kept tightening around his cock was gonna fucking kill him.

“I’ve wanted this,” he panted out, shame gone. “For weeks. I’ve wanted to fuck you like this- Christ, Taka, you feel so fucking good- Fuck, I fucking love you- so fucking perfect-” He pressed down, bringing their bodies together, feeling the heat of Taka’s skin against his. Sliding against one another, damp with sweat, Mondo registered how hard Taka’s cock was, even while he was getting railed like this. He looked down between them - the prefect was rockhard and leaking, bouncing with each thrust of Mondo’s cock into him and drooling an impressive puddle of precum onto his stomach. God, this was gonna kill him. He couldn’t keep this up.

He pushed all the way forward and pistoned hard against that perfect little spot inside Taka, whose stuttery little noises turned into one solid yell, voice breaking and pitching up. Bringing one hand down between them, Mondo gripped Taka’s erection and started pumping it, staying focussed on all this multitasking by sheer stubbornness. He had to complete the fantasy he’d been running over and over since his best friend first bent over a desk in front of him and his dick had taken an interest.

“Say my name, babe.”

“Ggh- Ah-”

“C’mon, gorgeous. I’ve got you,” Mondo begged, pace growing unsteady, squeezing Taka’s cock roughly. He knew he wasn’t going to last.

“Ple- I- Nnn-”

“My fucking name, Kiyotaka!”

“Mondo!” he finally cried, a fresh wave of tears running down his face as his eyes snapped open to look up into Mondo’s. “Mondo-please-please-I’m going- I-! Need-!”

Mondo groaned and dragged his hand through the precum on Taka’s stomach and used it to jerk him off, fast and dirty. “Fucking love you like this- Fucking love you- Ngh-” he grunted, hips rocking as he thrust deep and came, cock twitching and filling the condom. 

Taka wailed and thrust up into Mondo’s hand and back against his cock, clawing at his back. All at once, he collapsed, spasming once as he released over Mondo’s fingers. As Mondo watched, Taka’s eyes crossed and went hazy, he bit his lip hard, and his head lolled loosely on his neck - shit, it was such a filthy expression that even Mondo blushed. He could feel Taka squeeze down around him, making them both moan.

After a heroic effort to stay upright, Mondo pulled out and away, letting his arms give way and falling flat on his face on the bed. There, he took a long moment to just breathe, trying to relax his seized-up thighs and shake his way through the tail end of his orgasm. Next to him, Taka was still making delicious noises, and his cock fuckin’  _ ached _ with how much it was trying to get hard again. But no, no fucking way, not after that.

He took a deep breath, turned his head to the side- and threw himself into a coughing fit with how quickly he started to choke. 

Taka was still laying there, one hand up to his mouth, the other back down between his legs. Mondo could see, even from that angle, that he had was slowly pumping his fingers in and out of his hole.

“T-?”

“Shh!” he interrupted, sounding breathless, eyes closed. A little quieter, more sheepish, he mumbled, “It’s- It’s uncomfortable, being so full and- and then so empty. I’m- nngh-”

“ _ Fuck _ .” Mondo pressed himself to Taka’s side and bit down on his shoulder, making Taka pull the hand away from his mouth and swat him. “That’s so fucking hot-”

“You may not judge me-!”

“I’m not judging, man - but, uh, next time- I’ll be sure to keep you nice and full as long as you need.”

Mondo hoped that sounded sexy and not stupid. Judging by how Taka gulped and murmured, “Next time…” he’d succeeded. 

He watched, both of them silent, as Taka rocked down against his own fingers, making tiny noises behind his gritted teeth. Finally, he withdrew his hand with a sigh, then turned to the side to kiss Mondo properly. When Mondo brought his hand up to cup Taka’s cheek, it was batted away, though Taka laced his fingers with it after swatting it off his face.

“Babe, c’mon-”

“Unsanitary,” Taka huffed out weakly. “We need a shower.”

“I don’t even think my legs will hold up that long, dude, that was fucking- that was amazing-”

“A bath, then! We are not going to bed unwashed after that!”

“Hey.”

Taka faltered, looking into his eyes, blushing.

Mondo just smiled at him. “I love you.”

After a moment, Taka’s blush intensified, and he bit his lip… before his face split into an achingly pleased grin. “I love you too, Mondo.”

They laid there, holding hands, just breathing next to one another. 

Before, inevitably, Taka started fussing again. When he did, Mondo kissed the words from his lips. The two of them wobbled their way up on shaky legs, Taka praising his own methods in ensuring a hassle-free clean-up and Mondo too tired to tease him for boasting. With one more affectionate argument, three more interludes to kiss one another, and Mondo getting bullied into brushing his teeth twice because he ‘skimped the first time!’ the two of them successfully washed and fell back into bed together.

Mondo’s back hit the sheets with an ‘oof’, and, to his surprise, Taka fell right on top of him. “So,” he wheezed, winded by taking a cuddly hall monitor to the chest. “Did that match up to your sexy dreams?”

To his surprise, Taka considered the question very seriously. After snuggling comfortably under his arm, pulling Mondo into his favoured big-spoon position and adjusting the pillows under their heads, Taka answered him.

“One of them, certainly.”

“Huh?”

“One of my ‘sexy dreams’, as you said.”

“...how many you got?”

“That’s a secret.”

“Aw, babe, fuckin’ tease-”

“I-” Taka hunkered down in his arms, his body language reading as embarrassed but his tone nothing but smugly pleased as he repeated his words from earlier. “-would much prefer to show you than tell you.”

He wouldn’t say another word about it that night. But he submitted to a first and second goodnight kiss, humoured Mondo nuzzling against the back of his neck, and hummed along agreeably when Mondo sleepily rambled about all the things they should do next. And, when both were almost asleep-

“Mondo?”

“Nn, Taka?”

“You’re mine.”

“‘Course.”

“And I’m yours.”

“Mmm. Good.”

“I love you.”

“Love you more.”

“I-! You most definitely do not!”

“Shh. M’bigger n’you. More room for love.”

“Your brother’s faulty logic aside-”

“Sleeeep, babe.”

“...We will continue this discussion.”

“Forever.”

“Ah-! ...yes. Always.”

“‘night.”

“Goodnight, my Mondo.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tease at the end is that I uhhhh might try and write some oneshots based on dirty ideas from the gc and my own ishimondo obsessed imagination. So look for that I guess. But I'm also gonna try to bully myself into finishing my Ishida FTEs and my tragic oneshot based on [REDACTED] idea.  
> It's been fun, gang! Thank you for ALL the comments, they mean the fucking world, I'm a feedback slut.


End file.
